


Will's Divorce

by orphan_account



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will gets divorced
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Will's Divorce

It was another shit day in London. The cobblestones were cobbley and the child labor laws were lax.

"Honey I'm home" Will said

"Welcome back from War sweetie!" said Wife. "Where's your medal from saving your friend Tim?"

"I swapped it with the hot dog seller outside."

"Swapped it? For what?"

"Hot dog"

"What did you do that for?"

"I was hungry."

"Bitch I literally made dinner," Will's wife said. "I made you a fucking steak! To celebrate! I wrote you a fucking letter about this!"

"Bitch I came back to you x!" Will shouted loudley. "What more do you want?"

"A divorce," Will's wife said. (Too lazy to google whether this is OK in the Church of England)

They divorced. Will died in 1941 and was buried next to his lover, a man named Chamreon who does not appear on screen


End file.
